SoMa oneshots
by Lukashi
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots that i'll post up each time i make one :) there WILL be smutty ones people. Only SoMa onesshots though


**I dont own Soul Eater.**

**This is a oneshot I made, hope you all like it :3**

Soul barged in through the front doors of the hospital, looking frantic with his hair looking wilder than usual.

"Maka Albarn! What room is she!?" he asked the receptionist quickly, his eyes wide and panicky.

"U-um room 34-B..." she replied meekly, blinking as Soul blurred out of sight down the hall, knocking over doctors on his way until he reached the room that Maka was in, kicking it open and yelling "YOU BETTER BE ALRIGHT TINY TITS!", feeling a book slam into his head as Maka screamed "BAKA!", her face pale but with a wide smile on her face.

"DAMMIT SOUL EATER! DON'T INSULT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE ANGEL LIKE THAT!" Spirit yelled from Maka's side, prompting him to get a book into his cranium too.

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET! MY LITTLE BABIES ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" she screamed and the nurse dragged the two bleeding males out into the hall and sitting them on two chairs with a hearty chuckle, stepping back into the room to Maka.

"Hey... Soul..." Spirit said, looking at the young weapon beside him.

"Whaddya want?" Soul replied cooly, leaning back in the chair.

"I need to tell you something... but you can never tell Maka..." Spirit spoke softly, something clearly on his mind which caused Soul to perk up.

"Uh, sure... what's wrong sir?"

Spirit pulled out his wallet and showed Soul a picture of a young woman with waist length ash blonde hair and green eyes the same as Maka's, Spirit stood beside her with a little Maka in his arms.

"Is that-"

"Yeah Soul... that's me, Maka and Kami..." Spirit said with a fond smile, handing the picture to Soul.

"Why are you giving me this Spirit?" Soul asked, holding the picture in confusion.

"Because it'll be a reminder of the promise you just made..." Spirit said and took a deep breath. "You know those postcards Maka gets from her mother?"

Soul nodded. "Yeah I know them, they make Maka really happy, what are you getting at?"

Spirit smiled sadly. "Kami never writes to Maka... she never really did care you know... she used to ignore me and Maka a lot of the time but Maka doesn't remember that, she assumes that her mother was the best parent in her life... I write those postcards... it's my way of keeping Maka happy about having at least one good parent since she hates me..." Spirit said, Soul's eyes widening.

"You write them?"

"I have to... how can I tell my little girl that I never did cheat? That it was her mother who cheated on me? It'd break her heart if she knew the truth." Spirit sighed. "Kami cheated on me all the time and she wouldn't accept me trying to divorce her, she wanted me to suffer because apparently i was a terrible husband. She just eventually began to hate me and because i'd finally had enough, I paid women to pretend they were cheating with me. I didn't want Maka to know the truth so I never told her, i've accepted her hate all these years because she loves her mother... Kami... Kami was never the right woman... I still fucking love her but I can't ever get back with that woman..." Spirit smiled at Soul.

"I want you to promise me Soul that Maka will never hear of this conversation..." Spirit said then froze as he heard a voice.

"So... that's the truth..."

Spirit and Soul turned around and saw Maka stood in the doorway, clad in her hospital gown with a sad smile on her face. "You finally came out with the truth papa..." she said softly before stumbling over to Spirit, falling but he caught her, cradling her close to him.

"Maka... i'm sorr-" Spirit began but his eyes went wide as Maka pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you papa... thanks for always being there... i'm sorry I pretended to hate you..."

Soul smiled at the interaction and went to stand until Maka pulled him close.

"I love you too Soul Eater... I love you and our lovely little babies..."

Soul blushed and Spirit clapped him on the back.

"We'll make a man out of you yet!" Spirit said happily before standing up

"I'll see you both around." he said and left after kissing Maka on the head.

"You know Soul... he'll make a great grandpa won't he?" Maka said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yeah... he will. Now, let's go see our little angels!" Soul said and he picked Maka up bridal style, carrying her back into the room where he laid her on the bed, picking up one of the twin girls Maka had given birth to.

"They're both so beautiful..." he muttered, smiling down at the one in his arms.

"Just like their papa..." Maka muttered sleepily before falling asleep peacefully.

Soul pecked her softly on the forehead and whispered "I love you Maka..."


End file.
